


Relieving Stress

by Dolphintreasure



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphintreasure/pseuds/Dolphintreasure
Summary: Jack's computer is not cooperating with him, today. Luckily, he has someone to help relieve him of his stress.





	Relieving Stress

"Fucking hell..." Jack sighed in frustration. This was the third time, the third fucking time that his computer rejected his USB drive. Out of anger, Jack pushed himself away from the desk spinning around in his chair to face the wall behind him. 

He slumped down releasing another breath before closing his eyes. 

"Jaaaacky..." he heard from in front of him. It was a distorted sound, a glitch mess of a word. Jack smirked as he tilted his head back up at the noise. He opened his eyes and stared at his alter ego, Anti.  
Anti stared back grinning. The occasional glitch making his skin spark and his head violently tilt. 

"Can I help you?" Jack asked with fake mockery behind it. 

The Glitch just smiled with a light chuckle walking forward towards him before kneeling on the floor. Jack sat upright when Anti's hands started rubbing his clothed knees. Jack was wearing a pair that exposed some skin. The Glitch's energy sent literal sparks of pleasure to his belly. 

All the while, they just stared into each other's eyes. Jack was enjoying the attention and Anti's grin never faltered. 

Anti kissed a knee cap then nuzzled his cheek against the spot. He started to purr making Jack smile bigger. He reached out a hand and began caressing Anti's soft electric green locks. 

He loved Anti. Jack loved his demon boy. Anytime he was upset, anytime he was angry, or anytime he needed a good rough fucking that Signe was too delicate for, Glitch would come to him no questions asked. Whether or not this arrangement was by mutual understanding or bargain, it didn't really matter. Jack didn't even know if this thing could feel love like he could. But again, it didn't matter. Anti came to him, gave into him, and gave him what he asked for. No questions asked. 

"No...But I can help you..." Anti replied coyly before he licked Jacks exposed skin. 

Jack let out a chuckle as he reached for his belt. "Well..." he undid his belt, button, and zipper"...get to it."

Anti lifted his head and brought his mouth to jacks constrained member pushing on the fabric with his tongue. Jack let his head fall back again releasing a low hiss as Anti's hot breath ghosted through the cotton. 

He loved Anti's mouth. It was the perfect temperature; the perfect orifice, the perfect teaser. His tongue did magical things to him, made him say things he never dreamed of. He practically melted every time. 

Glitch continued his prodding until the boxers were soaked and the outline of Jack's head was visible. Anti smiled as he kissed it while running his large hands underneath the waistband of his creator’s pants. Jack obliged him by lifting his hips pulling the garment down to his mid thighs letting his erection slap his stomach. Anti leaned in again opening his mouth and closing his eyes taking the tip into his warm mouth. 

He immediately hollowed his cheeks sucking the member’s head just past his teeth coating it with thick saliva. Jack moaned from above him making sure to grab his locks gently. 

"Oh fuck...” he moaned. 

Anti smiled around the large Irish cock swirling his tongue back and forth over his slit making sure to dip it below the head along the vein. Jack was extra sensitive there and he wanted to draw this out as long as possible. 

Carefully, the Glitch grabbed Jacks balls rotating them in his fingers as he hollowed his cheeks again sucking hard on the length. Jack keened again letting loose a loud moan. Thank God Singe wasn't home. 

"Fuck, oh fuck, Anti...shit."

Anti giggled around him as he sunk his head all the way down taking in every inch of Jack’s dick to the back of his gullet. He moved faster letting copious amounts of spittle drop onto his pubic hair. All these while, Jack thrust up into the wet heat holding onto Antis head synchronizing the movements for a good flow of mouth fucking. Jack had his eyes closed tight his mouth slightly ajar, his breathing getting faster as his heart beat quicker in his rib cage. Anti just took it all. He smiled on the inside while concentrating on the outside. He enjoyed the thickness of Jack’s cock suffocating his insides. 

They went fast for a while until Anti pulled off of his creator with a messy pop. Jack was breathing heavily trying to will the trembling away in his limbs. He was so close to coming that a slight part of him was annoyed. However, when he opened his eyes again and looked down at his alter self, he saw the mischievous smile that played on Anti's face. The little Glitch wanted to fuck him. And damn it, he wanted to be fucked. 

"On your knees, Jacky," Anti whispered. 

Jack obeyed as he stood from his chair to land on his knees in front of the Glitch. Before turning around he cupped Anti's cheek, leaned forward, and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Anti returned the gesture by swiping his forked tongue along Jacks bottom lip encouraging the younger man to open his mouth for him. Jack moaned against the electric man's mouth allowing the slimy appendage to dominate his own while he felt around Anti's waistband undoing the Glitch's belt and zipper. He knew Anti loved it when he tantalizingly undid the buckle slowly lowering the zipper. Jack eventually snaked his hand into the warm garments wrapping his fingers around the hard cock within. He massaged the thick digit up and down as they continued to kiss loving the electrical current in his mouth. Anti always pulsed when he was being pleasured spending his energy on Jacks veins. Jack loved the currents going straight to his dick. 

They parted their lips breathing against each other's cheeks as Anti began pecking along Jack’s throat making another beautiful moan emerge. 

"Turn around, Jacky," Anti whispered against his skin. Jack went through with it this time excitement flooding his body. 

He turned around carefully, shuffling his pants further down to his knees. He bent his chest over the computer chair in front of him while his exposed bottom half jutted closer to Anti's hips. Jack could hear rustling, soft breathing, and a clang of buckles until he felt soft skin on his own and a large thick cock butting into his thigh. Jack gripped the seat of his chair anxiously waiting for those electric touches. His heart beat even louder. 

Anti leaned forward spreading Jack’s cheeks to expose his cute hole. He smiled before closing in to extend his tongue to dance around the puckered skin. This sent sparks of pulses throughout Jack’s body causing the young man to squirm on his knees letting hisses loose through his lips. Anti continued moving his tongue loving how Jack’s muscles contracted with every lick and nibble. Jack moaned even louder when he pressed his tongue into the warm crevice slowly fucking the Irishman with the wet muscle. Jack rocked back wanting more to go deeper. He was losing his mind! And he was about to cum if he wasn't careful. He couldn't cum on just the Glitches tongue... he needed so much more.

"Anti..." he groaned out. 

Anti pulled back with his tongue as he looked up. He retracted his tongue ending the taste before speaking, "Yes, love?"

"Fuck me, please. I can't take it anymore. Need your dick in me! Please..."

"Needy," Anti chuckled behind him as he licked his own hand. Jack listened to the soft squelching noises knowing Anti was coating his cock with the thick demon saliva. He shivered in anticipation. 

"Try not to scream." 

Jack bit his lips as he felt the stretch of Anti’s cock entering him. It burned with such intensity, yet only urged him to cum quicker. Anti slid slowly but methodically until he was fully seated in his lover fighting the urge to brutally thrust. He loved teasing Jack until the younger man was a mess underneath him begging for release. 

Anti leaned against Jack's back placing electric kisses along his spine causing Jack to arch and release sudden gasps with every touch of his skin. He glitches when Jack brought his hips back to meet Anti’s shallow movements. The virus smiled as he began moving within Jack. They moved together carefully releasing moans into the quiet office. Anti had one hand on Jacks shoulder while holding his hip in the other as they rocked in uniform. The slap of skin on skin echoed in his head the squeaky wheels on his chair giving him purchase until Jack pushed the chair out of his way balancing himself on his arms instead. His shoulders ached as they continued to fuck. Anti picked up speed changing the angle making sure to hit Jack’s favorite spot inside him. Jack arched his neck when Anti hit it dead on. 

"Ahh! Nnnn, fuck, fuck, A-Anti...! Ahn!"

"I've got ye, love. I've got you..." Anti cooed behind him before reaching forward wrapping his hand around Jack’s dick. Jack shivered at the touch. Anti began pumping the dick in his hands loving Jack’s loud moans fit for a porn movie. 

Together, they moved to a steady rhythm rocking into each other's hips. Jack had his mouth open, eyes closed as he met the rough thrusts loving every inch that he felt inside. Eventually, his arms gave out causing Jack to let his head fall on the floor as he bent his arms at the elbows resting his forearms on the carpet. They both moaned as Anti began increasing his speed bobbing his smooth warm fingers over Jack's cock using the little bit of precum as lube. The new angle sent electric pulses up Jacks spine when Anti hit that sweet spot inside of him clenching his muscles around the swollen demon phallus. Jack couldn't resist clawing at the carpet while his other hand reached underneath to cover Anti's moving hand over him moving with the demon in unison while applying a bit more pressure. 

"Jacky..." Anti whispered above him while skin slaps plagued their ears.

"Wha-unn-what? Fuck...feels good..." he whispered to himself as he mindlessly drooled on the floor. 

"I want to see your face..." Anti had stopped moving and leaned down so he could say it in his ear before nibbling on the lobe. Jack took a few breaths as the room stopped. He felt every nerve in his body on fire, his spine tingled, and lust was relentless. His own cock pulsed along the same beat as Anti's. "Please..." Anti begged his counterpart. 

Jack couldn't say no. He really couldn't say anything. He was too busy catching his breath; too busy feeling how full he was. A small part of him was scared of feeling empty; he almost didn't want to move at all. But, Anti did ask...nicely, even. Truth be told, it frightened Jack just a little bit. They never really faced each other during intercourse before. Usually, they'd bump then go separate ways, maybe kissing one last time before hand. They loved each other, but not in that way. So, Anti's request was a little...unusual. 

"Please, Jacky. I promise I'll make it quick. I just..."

Anti couldn't finish his sentence And Jack didn't move; not until Anti started to pull out. Suddenly afraid of Anti leaving, Jack reached back with a hand grabbing a hold of the demon's hip. He realized his silence scared Anti. The demon probably didn’t know that he'd been thinking about it and was afraid would take the silence the wrong way. 

"Wait! Don't go...please," Jack said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem like I was rejecting the idea. I was just thinking is all. I'll-I'll turn around. Just please, don't leave me."

Carefully, Jack reluctantly pulled himself away from Anti crawling forward until his ego's cock was free from him. Jack almost wanted to cry at the loss but he refrained as he inhaled before turning around on his hands to sit back on the floor in front of the demon, removing his pants completely. 

Jack looked up at him timidly worried that this would get awkward, but he managed to meet Anti's lustful gaze and held it as he opened his legs for the Glitch. 

Anti stared down at him and smiled a genuine smile before he crouched down crawling in between Jack's legs placing his hands on each side of the Irishman's torso. 

Jack breathed slowly as more electrical sparks sprinted up his spine at the touches to his sides. He moaned into the barely there space between their faces. Anti hummed as he leaned forward closing the gap to capture Jacks lips with his own. Jack kissed back wrapping his arms around Antis strong shoulders bringing the creature closer to his chest. Soon, their bodies melted together as Anti carefully pushed Jack onto his back not breaking the deep kiss. 

They parted breathing onto each other's cheeks as they met eyes again after open them. 

Jack blushed heavily when Anti brought a free hand to his cheek massaging the heated flesh gently. 

"So beautiful, Jack...like a breath of fresh air," Anti whispered making Jack shiver. 

"Anti, please..."

"Of course, my love."

Anti removed his hand from Jack’s cheek hooking it behind the man's knee bending upwards into Jacks chest while the demon grabbed onto his own cock. It was a little dry, so Anti licked his hand to lube his dick, again before placing it at Jack's entrance. 

Anti thrust forward breaching the tight muscles as he leaned over the hushed man. They moaned in unison again as Jack tilted his head back while Anti dropped his face into his creator’s neck.  
It didn't take long for them to find a soothing rhythm again as Anti rocked back and forth into Jack brushing his teeth and tongue against the soft flesh. Jack moaned loudly with every movement gripping onto the muscled flesh of Anti’s shoulders. Anti wrapped his arms around the younger man burying his face even more against the soft neck. He panted next to the man's ear before kissing and sucking on the flesh. Jack tilted his head to Anti to allow better access. 

"N-no hickeys..."

Anti just giggled as he increased his speed loving the sounds Jack was making. He sat up to look at Jack’s face which the Irishman met. 

"How about here, then?" Anti said as he leaned down to a chiseled chest pec sucking harshly at the skin causing Jack to hiss, gripping the flesh under his finger nails hard as he felt the sting.

"N-no, don't...ahh!" 

"Or here?" Anti playfully took a nipple into his mouth sucking on it hard as he swirled his tongue around the bud. 

"Fuck, Anti! Ahnn!"

Anti released the tender nipple showing some mercy, but he never faltered on his thrusting. Anti sat up encouraging Jack to wrap his knees around his waist. Jack just gripped the carpet in his hands holding himself in place as best they could while they bounced off each other. His dick bucked against his stomach leaking profusely into his navel. Unable to neglect it any longer, Jack reached for his member gripping it with iron fingers. Vigorously, he pumped himself drawing out loud lewd moans from his throat as he fucked his own hand. He grit his teeth breathing through the gaps as he was being filled by the man above him and watching the head of his own cock disappear between his digits. 

"Ah! Ah, shit, ah! I'm gonna cum...fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Jack babbled. 

"Sean..."

At the mention of his real name, Jack opened his eyes and looked up. Anti had stopped thrusting upon hearing Jack’s revelation and was leaning over again staring into his soulful blue eyes. The demon was so sexy when he said his birth name and Jack wanted nothing more than to take him into a deep kiss, but he waited for Anti to continue.

"Let me see your face when you come, please. I want to watch..." the demon murmured. 

Jack couldn't do anything but nod in agreement hastily getting back to moving his hand furiously. Anti started moving again with a smile as he watched his creator moan and writhe all the while not losing eye contact. 

Jack felt the heat rise in his belly at the tenderness, the love, the passion that the demon was giving off. His black eyes rested lovingly on his own blues pushing the intimacy between them. But, there was no awkwardness; it could be that the lust was clouding him, but Jack honestly didn't care. This was their time and it was different from the other times, but in a good way. His orgasm was close now and he could do nothing but wait for the sweet release as the intimacy continued. 

"Anti...kiss me. I'm about to come, but please kiss me!"

Anti obliged forcing their mouths together as his pace increased hitting that tender spot harder than before while their tongues dueled. 

It was all too much and suddenly Jack made whiny noises as his body froze up pulling away from his lover’s mouth pumping his dick once more. He looked straight into Antis eyes as he promised feeling the wet warm liquid coat his thumb and stomach all the while moaning loudly. His body spasms beyond his control as he stares into Anti’s green irises. Anti watched completely fascinated at Jack's reaction. He was so mesmerized that he stopped moving within Jack to watch his face contort into beautiful shapes. Tears trickled from the corners of Jack's eyes and drool pooled from his mouth. He took several breaths half lidding his eyes as they stared in awe of one another. Jack released his dick slumping his tired appendage to the floor while he cupped Anti's cheek with his other hand combing the rough beard. 

Anti didn't speak. He just smiled at the beautiful man below him and started to move again watching with delight as Jack opened his mouth wide and gasping.

"Anti! Fuck...I-I thought you-ahnn!"

"Shh, love. Almost through."

Jack groaned at the over stimulation, but didn't say anything. He met Anti as best he could with his hips while the demon increased in speed again slamming into him. 

"So good, Sean...so good for me. So beautiful...so mine..." Anti cooed the praises into his ear. Jack replied with whimpers. They continued like that for some time before Anti's body seized and he finally released into Jacks body. He released with a heavy groan hissing through his teeth. 

Anti then fell on top of Jack completely spent wrapping his hands around his small frame. Jack mimicked the action pulling Anti close him feeling the half dry cum smear between their bodies. Carefully, Anti raised just his hips to pull out of Jack before settling back down on top of him chest to chest. Jack whimpered again not wanting to be empty. They breathed together letting their chests rise and fall before Anti propped himself up looking into Jacks eyes again. 

"That was amazing," Anti whispered with a chuckle riding on his pleasure high.

Jack smiled back and nodded in agreement. "Yeah...it always is with you."

"Thank you too, Jack."

"For what? Letting you see my face? Why would you thank me for that?"

"Because I've always wanted to...but didn't know how to say it. I know you don't like to...look at each other during this, but I'm glad you let me. I feel much closer to you, now; more than ever. I...I love you..."

Jack smiled at the confession. Until now, this was all just for fun. 

"I love you too, Anti," he replied as he kissed the demons cheek.

"Oh wait...what About Signe?"

Jack pondered a second before answering, “We should have her join us next time. I'd bet she'd love having two Jacks inside of her."

"Ooo...kinky!" Anti said playfully. "And who knows...maybe she'll help me fill you up, too."

Jack smiled big. "I like where this is going."


End file.
